My Mother
by Azhben
Summary: They knew happiness once, but now they hear a phantom laugh, a laugh of someone long gone, but never forgotten, no, never forgotten . . .


A/N: This is just something I came up with. I recently lost two of my grandparents, so I kind of know how it feels to loose someone that you're close to. This is a one shot only.  
  
Summary: They knew happiness once, but now they hear a phantom laugh, a laugh of someone long gone, but never forgotten, no, never forgotten.  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The song is from the Chipettes, I'm not exactly sure what the movie is called, but it's the one with the race around the world.  
  
~~**~~  
  
My Mother  
  
~~**~~  
  
He watched the snow fall on the empty barren land in front of him. Behind him, the car was silent. His two youngest children sat in the snow in front of him throwing little puffs at each other, but not making a sound. His eldest two stood on either side of him. Blaine, thirteen this year stared at the snow beneath his feet and sighed. Alyse, seventeen now, sniffled quietly, tears slowly dripping down her face.  
  
"Six years to the day, and it doesn't get any easier." He said looking at his children. His eyes misted over a lone tear trailed down his cheek.  
  
"I'm going to go for a walk, daddy." Alyse walked off slowly.  
  
"The splitting image of your mother she is. You and the twins look like me, but Lyse has always looked like your mother." He covered his face with one hand and gave a dry sob.  
  
Blaine looked up at his father remembering the day all of the pain had started.  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
"Blaine Malfoy! Get your butt in the car before we leave without you!" Came his mother's voice drifting up the stairs.  
  
"I'm coming mummy! I had to get my Dragon so's I could show Lysie my drawing!" Seven year old Blaie said running down the stairs on chubby legs. Spit flew from his mouth as he talked, a lisp that would be gone before he was old enough to go to school.  
  
"Come along Dearheart, it's nearly time to pick her up. Don't you want to know how her first year went?"  
  
"YES!" He shouted happily.  
  
She laughed merrily and strapped him into the back seat of the car and sat in the passenger's seat. She gave her husband a loving glance and entwined her right in his left.  
  
On the ride to the train station, they sang songs to amuse the little boy and he laughed merrily.  
  
They pulled into the parking lot and went to go pick up the daughter. The father pushed a baby carriage with two very small babies in it, both girls, only born at Christmas time. They passed through the barrier and waited with everyone else.  
  
The train burst into view down the tracks.  
  
"I see it mummy! I see it!" The little boy hopped up and down pointing down the tracks.  
  
"I see it too Dearheart." His mother smiled down at him. He'd always remember that smile, always happy, sometimes tired, but always glad.  
  
The train pulled into the station and slid to a halt. A tall girl, now a second year stepped off first and looked around. Her thick hair blew in the wind and she pushed it irritably out of her face. Then she caught sight of her family. "MUM! DAD! BLAINE!" She rushed to where they were standing.  
  
"LYSIE!" The little boy screeched and flung himself at his sister, nearly knocking her over with the force of it. "Lysie, Lysie, look! Look what I drew for you! Mummy helped with the words."  
  
"It's wonderful Blaine, thank you." She set him down and hugged both of her parents.  
  
"When we get home, I want detailed info on how it was. Your letters were great hun, but I've missed my baby girl." Her father drew her into a tight embrace and she grimaced.  
  
"Da!" She squealed.  
  
"Come Dragon, you're embarrassing the poor girl!"  
  
"Mum!" The girl gave her mother a tight hug.  
  
"Come Azhben, let me go, you're embarrassing me now!"  
  
"Sorry mum." She blushed and looked down catching sight of the carriage. "Are these the twins?"  
  
"Yes dear, they are, Alasen and Alleyn. Both beautiful girls, the spitting image of your father, only female."  
  
The young girl snorted and stared at her new sisters. "I wanted to be there, really I did, but Headmistress McGonagall said, and I quote 'that I couldn't miss not even one lesson if I'm to be Head Girl like my lovely mother'."  
  
The woman laughed at the antics of her old teacher and led her family from the Platform.  
  
The one flaw with the makings of Platform 9¾ is the simple fact that it is one of the safest places in Britain. Once inside, a witch or wizard is cut off from the rest of the world until they leave. So, naturally, if you are inside of the Platform, you have absolutely no idea what is going on outside of the platform.  
  
The family of six emerged from the Platform and met such a sight that the babies cried for the rest of the day, and the young boy still has trouble sleeping.  
  
A man ran around waving a gun two feet long. "I'll kill you all, then I'll kill myself. We're all going to die today! Isn't that lovely?!"  
  
People were screaming, children were crying, and three people were all ready dead.  
  
The young boy clung on to his sister and she wrapped him in the inside of her cloak. "Stay close to my legs and don't move." She whispered to him. She felt him nod and she looked back at the guy with the gun.  
  
"Who to kill next?" He asked himself out loud. He wheeled around to face the large family. "Ah ha how bout a pretty little lady here?" His gun swung around to point at Alyse.  
  
She rose her chin in the air proudly. "Go ahead, do it, I dare you." She said, her voice deathly quiet.  
  
He did not look happy at all about being stood up to by an eleven-year-old girl. So he swung around and shot her mother instead.  
  
He just hadn't seen it coming. That's what the husband told himself everyday for the rest of his life. It had been a surprise and he hadn't had time to act against it.  
  
Two shots, one after the other and the wife lay in a puddle of blood on the floor.  
  
The doors burst open and the police stormed in and had the man in custody in less than a minute. But they were too late to save her, too late to save the one person that ment so much to so many people.  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
Blaine looked down. His father was kneeling down in the snow sobbing hard, for his lost love. He could just see his sister wandering around the maze of gravestones, but he could hear her voice just perfectly. That's what she did when they came here once a year, she sang to their mother who had always loved her daughter's angelic voice. Snatches of the song drifted to his ears.  
  
"A friend and companion . . . I can always depend on . . . My mother, that's who I need . . . My mother, that's who I need . . ."  
  
Sure, they had Grandma Molly and Grandmother Narcissa, and many aunts and more than enough cousins, mostly female as it was, but it just wasn't the same.  
  
He remembered his mother in flashed during the day. A bright smile, a warm look, a helper, a friend, a guide. He felt a tear slide down his cheek. But at night came whole memories. The time she caught him stealing cookies from the jar on the counter then sat under the table with him to feast on the treasure. Other memories, them coloring together, the whole family sitting by the fire. How he could feel the twins kicking through her belly that last winter with her.  
  
He sighed and whipped the tears from his face, more of his sister's song floating towards him on the chilly air.  
  
"A friend and companion . . . I can always depend on . . . My mother, that's who I need . . . My mother, that's who I need . . ."  
  
It was quiet here, always so quiet, an eternal rest for the dead, a constant reminder for the living. But sometimes, if he listened hard enough, he could still hear her laugh, dancing on the wind a gift from heaven.  
  
His father stood up, grasped his son's hand, called for his daughters and together, the five of them walked back to the car in silence.  
  
The car drove away and the graveyard resumed it's vast silence.  
  
At the edge of the site stood a large stone angel over the grave of a lovely, laughing woman who'd been too young for death, but had died any way. A forgotten mitten swept across the grass infront of an icey cold plaque that read:  
  
VIRGINIA MALFOY  
  
"DO NOT MOURN FOR ME, FOR I DO NOT MOURN  
  
DO NOT CRY FOR ME, FOR I HAVE NO TEARS TO GIVE  
  
DO NOT LAY AWAKE AT NIGHT, FOR MY COMFORT IS USELESS NOW  
  
BUT LIVE FOR ME NOW, YOU HAVE MY LIFE  
  
BUT SING FOR ME NOW, YOU HAVE MY SPIRIT  
  
BUT KEEP GOING, FOR I WILL ALWAYS CONTINUE  
  
LOOK INSIDE YOUR HEART, AND THERE I'LL ALWAYS BE  
  
TO PROTECT YOU AND WATCH OVER YOU  
  
I LOVE YOU ALL, LIVE FOR ME  
  
FOR I NO LONGER HAVE A LIFE TO LIVE MYSELF"  
  
JAN 17, 1984- JUN 10, 2017  
  
LOVING MOTHER, WIFE, SISTER, DAUGHTER, AND FRIEND- WE WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU.  
  
The wind blew harder and snow began to fall lightly. And on the wind flew a merry laugh like the light tinkling of bells.  
  
"My mother, that's who I need . . . My mother, that's who I need." 


End file.
